1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to thin film processing, and more particularly to thin film transistors and related devices fabricated using a printing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors are often employed in display devices, such as liquid crystal displays and the like. Many processes employed in the fabrication of thin film transistors include dry chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or similar deposition processes. Dry CVD processes require high temperatures and costly fabrication tools. In addition, the process sequences are extensive, resulting in complex film stacks and process flows. These aspects of conventional thin film transistor (TFT) processing contribute to high manufacturing cost. Further, the complex processes and structures become prone to defect introduction due to the many films and the processing steps employed.